When we call Schwarz
by Ru Sigil
Summary: Sequel to "When we call WeiB" this time, we called Schwarz on the phone, and see their reactions.....


Title: When we call Schwarz  
  
Warnings: Well, implications of yaoi, swear words and references to hurtinod.  
  
Category: Humor  
  
Spoilers: NONE  
  
Teaser: The title pretty much explains it. Sequel to "When we call Weiss"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss *sob* and I don't think I'll ever will *sob*  
I'm just borrowing them for a while *sob*  
  
Author Notes: here is the sequel to " When we call Weiss" , Thanx tveryone who reviewed my fanfic and to Dreamer, no, I haven't writtenything except humor YET. A deathfic might be nice though…..  
  
WeiB: *anguished scream* AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Korat: HEY!!!!!!!  
  
Aya: Korat, SHII-NE!!!!!!!! *waves around Katana*  
  
Korat: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! * runs off*  
  
Sorry…^.^;;; here's the fanfic.  
  
We (the anime fans united) were extremely satisfied with the results of thhone calls we made to the weiss household. So, we decided to take a steurther….We called SCHWARZ. But, this time, we are going to attempt tctually start a conversation with the members.  
  
1 Schwarz  
  
2 CRAWFORD  
  
Note: We were calling his business phone  
  
*ring ring*  
  
Crawford: Hello, Bradley Crawford speaking, how may I help you?  
  
Us: Hey * snicker* BRADLEY * snicker*  
  
Crawford: Huh, What—SCHUDICH, NOT NOW!  
  
Schuldich: (with Crawford) Turn over Bradley, you'll need it, I promisou.  
  
Crawford: (to schuldich) But—  
  
Schuldich: Now…..  
  
(clothing unzipped can be heard)  
  
( Schuldich was unaware that we were on the phone)  
  
Us: I think you're …um…. Busy right now….. we'll call you back……  
  
Crawford: No, wait—ohhh, yes, Schu, harder, lower, lower ( moans anroans)  
  
we hang up  
  
  
SCHULDICH  
  
Schuldich: Hello, Digging thru ya mind daily, Schu at your service!  
  
Us: *Shivers* Hey Schuldich we were wondering if we—  
  
Schuldich: Wait a minute, I've got it, let's see….Woah, have we got some  
Hentai minds here! Ooh, I like that….hey, girl, isn't that illegaere….this is good stuff…hey, can I have your address?  
  
we hang up ( for the sake of our treasured reputation and sanity)  
  
  
FARFARELLO  
  
*ring ring*  
  
Farfie: * rasping of knife could be heard over the phone* Want to hurt Goith me?  
  
Us: Um,…..er….. NO THANKS….. Well, Farfie, we have some questions to ask---  
  
Farfie * rasping of knife could STILL be heard over the phone* Are yone of God's children?  
  
Us: Well, you could say that, I'm a christ—  
  
Farfie: GOD'S CHILD!!!!!!!! * sounds of crunching machinery*  
  
Us: (sounding nervous) Farfie? Farfie? * sounds of crunching machinerontinue* What are you doing?  
  
Farfie: Hurting God's Phone.  
  
phone disconnects (Actually, we came to the conclusion that it was beinurned into 'puree' by Farfie's precious blender)  
  
NAGI  
  
Note: since the phone was unavailable *cough cough*, we called Nagi'obile instead…..(don't ask us how we got the number) ^.^;;;;  
  
*ring ring*  
  
Nagi: Moshi Moshi? Omi, is that you Koi?  
  
Us: ( evil plans start to from in our head) ……..  
  
Nagi: Omi????  
  
Us: * trying to fake Omi's voice—badly* Yes, it is Omi, Nagi,  
  
Nagi: Wait a minute… YOU'RE NOT OMI !!!!!!!!!  
  
Us: * returning to normal voice* Uh Oh…..  
  
Nagi: Why you @!@##$$%^&^&^$@#@*#@!^%%!!!!!!!!  
  
Us: * attempting to regain conversation* That was…. Pretty lengthy  
  
Nagi hangs up ( Not suprisingly)  
  
And…that's what happened. We now cross over to Schwarz to see the eventfter the phone calls……  
  
3 THE AFTERMATH  
  
Crawford: * buttoning up shirt* Thanks Schuldich, I needed that. Stress i dangerous thing.  
  
Schuldich: *smirk* Anytime Braddy *Sigh* I really wish I got that girl'hone number..Ahhh, Hentai heaven…..  
  
Crawford: Oh yes, about that phone caller, do you have any ideas about whhe hung up on me?  
  
Schuldich: *Shrugs* I dunno, maybe it was the stress-relieving massage I  
was giving you?  
  
Crawford: Maybe…..* hears crunching machinery* What was that?  
  
Schuldich: Wait a minute. *concentrates on Farfie's mind* NO, FARFIE, NOT  
THE SPARE PHONE, NO!!!!!  
  
Farfie: Cutting us off from the rest of the world hurts God……  
  
Nagi: ( from other room) Quiet you !#@@$@#^#^$^$^$%&$&$$$#%%$  
BASTARDS!!!!!!!!!  
  
* both mentally and physically*  
  
Crawford: * rubbing head to get rid of headache* What's with him?  
  
Schuldich: *smirking* Maybe he had a fight with the weiss kitten, Omi?  
  
Nagi: Shut up schuldich you @!#@%$#^%%&^%*^*^*^^%*& !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Farfie: Screaming swear words hurts God…..  
  
Nagi: @!#%^%&^%*%*%&%%!@@#@#$&^*&!  
  
THE END  
  
Korat: It's done!!!!!!! *happy little dance* Comments Welcome, as always……  
  
Weiss and Schwarz: * Brandishing weapons and powers* SHII-NE KORAT!!!!!!!!  
  
Korat: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *runs off into the night* 


End file.
